Usuario Blog:Susuki uzumaki/Creepypasya : Bloody angel
thumb|Fan art de bloody angelthumb|bloody angel chibi :vextraído de un diario local : varios testigos afirman a ver visto a una chica de al parecer de 17 años secuestrar varios niños en pleno día , los rasgos que los testigos afirmaron fueron que la chica , tenia cabello rojo , piel blanca , una venda que traía en la parte de los ojos , su vestimenta es , una polera negra con los hombros descubiertos , un pantalón azul claro , por lo que nos dijieron los testigos la chica mata a sus victimas en sus propias casas y con su sangre escribe en la pared " Goodbye my little friend your time has just been completed " que en español significaría " Adiós mi pequeño amigo tu tiempo se acaba de terminar " se les advierte no estar solo en casa o si esta solo cerrar bien las puertas y ventanas ya que esta asesina no solo ataca a niños si no a señores y señoras de la tercera edad y adultos . . bloody ángel el origen : angela aiken wiliams james era una chica de 17 años de edad , ella era una adolescente que cursaba el 3 de preparatoria , angela tenia buenas calificaciones pero no era la típica niña perfecta no nunca lo fue ella solo era una chica normal no tenia la típica vida perfecta de echo ella era juzgada por parte de sus padres por es lesbiana .su hermano nunca habla con ella nunca estuvo a su lado como el buen hermano que debía ser , había alguien que era la única que la hacia sonreír y era su novia diana, angela la amaba mucho pero diana era una asesina , a ella no le importaba solo le importaba que diana la amara pero una noche todo cambiaría para angela . en la mañana siguiente , La chica de cabello rojo,estiro sus pálidos brazos un nuevo maldito día había comenzado pero estaba alegre ya que vería a su novia , así que se ducho y cambia con gran velocidad y bajo las escaleras pero alguien estaba abajo , esa su padre y las palabras que le dijo molestaron un como a angela . padre: o miren quien bajo la rara de la familia - dijo molesto - angela: si tanto te molesta mi presencia fácilmente me puedes ignorar como siempre - respondió con voz fria y seca - padre:mira niña tu no me contestas así - dice el padre muy enojado - angela: .... - ella se quedo callada por unos momento y luego termino de bajar las escaleras y salio de casa rumbo ala preparatoria - pero al estar afuera de su casa rompió en llanto pero no hizo ni un ruido solo lloro en silencio como todos los días y se dirijo ala preparatorio ella no percato de que diana la había visto , diana quiso tomar la venganza que angela no podía , por lo que diana mato a toda su familia y con la sangre de ellos escribió en la pared del cuarto de angela " happy dead my friend " , para cuando angela regreso vio que la policía estaba ala puerta su casa , ella solo los ignoro y siguió su camino para cuando estaba apunto de entrar cuando un policía la detuvo. thumb|angela aiken wiliams james :v ( bloody angel antes )policía: no puede entrar señorita - dijo el comandante de la policía a angela con voz seria - angela: y a mi que carajos me importa - dijo la chica de cabellos rojos entrando a su casa sin algún problema- al entrar angla vio sangre en las paredes del primer piso de su casa, ella lo tomo normal ya que siempre que veía a diana , ella llegaba llena de sangre , la chica siguió su camino y subió las escaleras rumbo ala puerta de su habitación , ella sintió que alguien estaba allí adentro pero le dio igual entro , y lo primero que vio fue el escrito de sangre en la pared, pero rápido reconoció la letra de diana ,angela sonrió y murmuro un "gracias" , angela fue al baño de su cuarto para tomar una venda , hilo y aguja , lo que haría era algo que quería a ser ase mucho tiempo , puso la venda alrededor de sus ojos con suavidad , para luego agarrar la aguja con el hijo y empezar a coser la en su cabeza , angela grito por el dolor alertando a los policías cuales subieron rápidamente a su habitación , unos de los comandante que estaba al frente de la puerta de habitación de angela grito . policía: señorita esta bien - decía el comandante de la policía- angel: ...-no respondió ya que estaba ocupada cosiendo la venda a su cabeza. policía: Señorita responda o entraremos ala fuerza - decia con seguridad el comandante -thumb|diseño antiguo angela - no se atreva a entrar - decía débil terminando de coser la venda - policía: solo queremos ver que este bien angela: no responde debido al desmayo provocado por las varias costuras que puso en su nuca asiendo que perdiera un poco de sangre- policía: señorita vamos a entrar quiera o no - dice abriendo la puerta- el comandante entro al cuarto de angela buscando ala chica pero nota que la luz de el baño esta encendida . policia: señorita esta bien - dice serio pero no recibe ni una respuesta por lo que se fija al baño y la ve tirada en el suelo en un gran charco de sangre . ho no - dice preocupado por lo que agarra su radio- por favor una ambulancia para acá la única sobreviviente esta herida una ambulancia - dice gritando- la ambulancia tardo una hora en llegar por lo que rápido entraron ala habitación y se llevaron el cuerpo de angela , por milagro seguía viva algo la motivaba a seguir viva , después de una cirujia para cerrar un herida que ella mismo i so con la aguja pero no pudieron quitarle la venda pero luego fue llevada a una habitación para que descansara después de 1 hora tratando aquella herida. ala mañana siguiente angela despierta en la mañana mirando todo negro , pero no se asusto ya que sabia que era la venda que ella cosió , ella esta apunto de pararse cuando una enfermera entro . enfermera: fue un milagro que sobrevivieras , pero bueno como te sientes - dijo la enfermera con voz dulce y tierna - angela : he bueno me siento bien -dijo seria - enfermera: que bueno que estés bien - dijo con voz tierna - angela: em gracias - dice aun seria- enfermera : bueno tengo que atender a otros pacientes , espero que te sigas sintiendo bien - dijo la enfermera marchándose angela: bueno adiós - dijo seria pero piensa- tch que gente tan estúpida al salir la enfermera , angela se paro y con sus instintos logro llegar al baño sin ninguna herida por suerte , toco las paredes asta tocar el lava manos cual abrió la llave sintiendo el agua .jeje - solto un visita juguetona - ojala fuera sangre y no agua- dijo un poco molesta- diana : así que te gustaría que fuera sangre no - dijo la novia de angela- angela: diana ? que haces aquí - dijo la pelirroja tratando de encontrarla - donde estasthumb|dibujo random de ella :'v diana: aquí - dijo tiernamente - angela: donde - la sigue buscando- diana: aquí - toma sus manos y la mira - hay angela que te isistes angela: algo que quiera a ser a se mucho - dice tomando sus manos - pero lo raro es que ahora puedo ver a través de la venda -dijo viéndola a los ojos- pero esto es algo loco no ? diana: hay angela no es loco es normal - le besa la cabeza- ademas te ves mucho mas hermosa a si - se sonroja- angela: se sonroja- ya te he dicho que no me digas ángel , pero espera - piensa- mejor dime bloody ángel diana bueno bloody ángel jeje pero creo que es hora de irnos antes de que me vean -dice mirándola- angela: pero me tengo que cambiar no me puedo ir asi -dice refiriéndose ala bata del hospital - diana: eso no es problema - dice voltiandose para agarrar su mochila y saca la ropa favorita de angela- te traje tu ropa favorita no por que lo i se solo sentí que algo a si pasaría angela: hay diana eres un amor - ríe y toma la ropa - bueno me vestiré - se dirijio al baño y se cambia después de 3minutos - listo . diana: te ves hermosa pero ya vamonos - dice bajo- angela: vamonos - sonríe y toma su mano - thumb|diseño original de bloody angeldespués de aquella pequeña conversación las dos chicas caminaron asía la obscuridad donde desaparecieron entre las sombras , sin dejar rastro , ala mañana siguiente los doctores no encontraron a angela por lo cual la dieron por desaparecida la policía la busco por mas de 3 años pero nunca fue encontrada por lo que su búsqueda se cerro. ahora estarás pensando que asco de creepypasta pero no te diste cuenta , que mientras tu estabas leyendo esto , yo estoy en lo mas oscuro de tu habitación esperando a que te duermas para poder decirte " Goodbye my little friend your time has just been completed " Categoría:Entradas